Sure, Mary Sue
by NRC
Summary: Supposed to be a parody of a Mary Sue. Was supposed to be funny, but it failed epicly. Please con-crit. One-shot. FIC CHALLENGE.


**AN: _All recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling._**

**

* * *

**

The brunette looked up as Seamus Finnegan, a boy in the year below hers, walked by, greeting her with a good morning. She smiled back at him.

He was one of her few closer friends. She wasn't friendless, per se. Nor was she a social leper. She was just a little awkward with making new friends. But being in her sixth year, everyone in her year knew her, and she knew them. Also, because she was the resident bookworm, some from the younger years also came to her for tutoring.

Her eyes moved to the next person who was at the entrance of the Great Hall; it was the new girl. The brunette rolled her eyes, and turned back to her book. No one _important_ was coming in.

She had just turned a page when the grape-blonde girl plopped rather ungracefully on the seat beside the brunette. The first thing the other girl did was to wipe the plate clean and gaze at her reflection in the bronze.

"Oh, good morning, Eliana," she said, simperingly, still not taking her gaze from the plate.

The brunette didn't raise her eyes from her book, but replied, "Morning, Mahra."

Mahra finally tore her eyes from her plate as she noticed Eliana's dismal tone. "What's gotten in your cereal this morning? And what _horrid_ book are you reading this time?"

Eliana didn't reply, simply held up her book to show the other girl the cover. The grape-blonde scoffed. "Advanced Magical Theory?"

"Unlike you, I care about my studies," Eliana replied, still not looking up from her book.

Eliana rolled her eyes. "No. Unlike you, some of us are so good in magic, we don't need to study."

The brunette scoffed. "I'm sure," she replied sarcastically. "So pray tell, what was the reason McGonagall gave you detention for?"

Mahra looked scandalised. "I _told_ you, it was because I was busy telling Alicia Spinnet about my great-great-great-grandfather."

Eliana snorted. "I know. The great Gellert Grindelwald, apparently. Yes, you've told me about a million times."

The other girl didn't deign to reply, instead pulling out a little tube of glitter and pouring it over her hair. She looked back at the plate, smiling at her reflection. Eliana rolled her eyes again. The magicked pink eyes stared at the brunette from the reflection.

Its owner said, "Not all of us have to look as plain as _you_, Eliana."

"I'm sure," Eliana replied. She stood up as the bell rang, and snapped her book closed. "Oh, and for your information? The glitter looks like sparkly dandruff."

* * *

Eliana received her essay with a smile at Angelina Johnson, who cracked a grin at her, before glancing pointedly at the girl sitting beside her. Eliana's grin widened, and they both winked at each other conspiratorially.

Angelina moved on, leaving Mahra's essay at her desk without so much as a word. The girl at the desk ignored her, too, busy staring lovingly at her magically-changing nails.

Eliana looked at her essay, and smiled widely. The girl sitting next to her noticed her grin.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Mahra asked, sounding a little disgusted. "Did they give you a free beauty voucher as well?"

Eliana rolled her eyes. "They gave me an E. And what did you get, a T?"

Mahra glanced at her essay. Her eyes widened, before folding it and pulling it into a pocket of her robes. "I've got an O, of course," she said unconvincingly. "It's the only mark I ever get on my work."

Eliana didn't even bother conversing with the stubborn girl. "I'm sure," she said.

She turned her attention back to Professor McGonagall, who was now talking about their next project: they were starting human transfiguration.

"You will be assigned partners in order of first name," the sharp witch was saying, ignoring the grape-blonde girl not paying attention to her. "You will take turns to transfigure your partner into an animal."

Eliana straightened the quill on her desk as Professor McGonagall began listing names.

"Eliana Drew and Fred Weasley," she called out.

The brunette smiled at the ginger. If she had to admit it, she had a little crush on the twin. She could even tell the difference between he and his twin most of the time.

The girl sitting beside her wasn't so lucky. "Mahra Suebagastarr and Millicent Bulstrode."

Eliana almost choked on her silent laughter as the grape-blonde, who hadn't paid a lick of attention to anything around her, looked up at her name and was met with the frightening scowl of the Slytherin girl.

Fred chuckled as well. "The new girl's a bit... strange, isn't she?"

Eliana rolled her eyes. She'd been doing that a lot this year, since she'd befriended Mahra. "Strange? She keeps going on about how she's half faerie, half vampire, half werewolf, and half pure-blood. And I quote that."

Fred outright laughed. "Yes, she's told me about coming from Beauxbatons, and that she belonged to a house that had a pink sparkly unicorn as its House Animal."

It wasn't Eliana who laughed with him; Fred had transfigured her before she could reply. On the seat in front of him was a yapping puppy. Fred laughed at her, before she realized what he'd done, and glared at him.

He transformed her back before collapsing again, laughing hard.

"That was unfair, Fred Weasley," Eliana ground out, but amused inside.

"That was hilarious, Drew," he wheezed. "You should have seen your face."

Eliana retaliated by transfiguring Fred into a raccoon. Her eyes widened, and laughed as she noticed the raccoon's red fur. Fred Weasley's trademark hair. She turned him back after half a minute, then laughed again.

So she wasn't particularly adept at transfiguring humans. But for now, she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Smooth, Drew," Fred replied, not noticing anything amiss.

Eliana couldn't look at him without setting off into giggles. She stared fixedly at a spot on her desk, trying to stop her lips from turning up into a smile.

The bell rang; perfect timing, in her opinion. She didn't know if she could keep her composure, and she wanted Fred to walk into the Great Hall without noticing anything.

As she was walking out of the classroom, Mahra confronted her. "Why were you giggling?" she demanded. "What did Fred say to you?"

Eliana furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Mahra took one step forward, trying to intimidate the brunette. "What were you and Fred talking about? Why were you all laughy-lovey-dovey like that?"

The brunette's mouth actually dropped. "Laughy-lovey-dovey? Are you quite _sane_?"

"Tell me, Eliana," Mahra reiterated, her voice sounding dangerous.

"We were transfiguring our partners into animals," Eliana answered. "As we were supposed to be doing. I don't see how we could possibly have been laughy-lovey-dovey about _that_."

Mahra's pink eyes sparkled and glitter sparked as her uncontrollable magic made the fire in their corridor flicker. "You stay away from _my_ Freddikins, do you hear me?"

She wheeled around and stomped down the corridor, her mini-skirt fluttering behind her as her glitter-dusted grape-blonde hair. Eliana was left standing on the corridor, looking stunned. What had just happened?

* * *

The brunette entered the Great Hall, and sat down on the Gryffindor bench with much applause. She looked around, and found that she was the object of it.

"Yes?" she asked, confused.

Seamus clapped her on the back gently. "Magnificent. How did you pull it off without him knowing?"

Eliana turned her head, and found George laughing, and Fred asking what he was laughing at. It seemed no one had told him what was wrong, and yet they all seemed to know it was her who did it.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked Seamus.

The Irishman grinned. "Angelina told us you were his partner in Transfiguration just before."

Eliana laughed a little. "No one's told him yet?" she asked, a little giddy.

"Nope," Seamus replied, also laughing. "We're all betting to see how long before he notices."

"What are the odds?" Eliana asked, curious.

"Most are saying within two hours," Seaumus shrugged. "You wanna join?"

Eliana nodded eagerly. "By sundown."

Seamus' eyes widened a little. "Be ready to pay, Eliana," he smirked.

"No one's allowed to tell him, though," she answered. "No one's allowed to hint him or anything else. He has to find out on his own."

Seamus clapped a hand on her shoulder. "New flash: We're Gryffindors, Eliana. We know chivalry like the back of our hands."

Eliana grinned back at the Irish. Still smiling at her, he walked away. She happened to glance around, and her grin was replaced with a frown. Mahra was heading towards her with a scowl on her pink-glossed lips.

She stopped in front of Eliana, her hands on her hips. "What did you do to Fred?" she demanded.

Eliana couldn't help the smirk. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Mahra looked over her shoulder, and stared at Fred. When she saw his face, her face looked insulted. Her lips formed a perfect O, before glaring at Eliana, pushed her aside, and stomped to Fred.

"Freddykins," Mahra simpered. "You have black rings around your eyes; it's all that Eliana's fault."

Eliana's eyebrows raised. This girl considered her a friend? Really?

Fred looked surprised, before asking for a mirror from one of the Gryffindor girls in front of him. Mahra happily complied. Fred's face twisted in disgust at the pink sparkly mirror, but looked at himself nonetheless.

His eyes widened in shock, and he turned to look at Eliana, who was still scowling at Mahra. The grape-blonde was staring at her, too, the left corner of her lips up in a smug smirk.

Fred dropped the mirror—and ignored Mahra's sharp exclamation of shock—and took two steps towards Eliana. He stared at her, and asked, "You did this?"

He pointed to the raccoon rings left around his eyes from Eliana's patchy transfiguration earlier. She nodded, unsure of what to say or feel.

He paused for one more second, before laughing loudly. The rest of the Gryffindor table laughed with him, except for Mahra, who was glaring at Eliana again. Fred high-fived Eliana.

"You're a genius, Eliana," he said. "From now on, you're an official part of the troublemakers of Hogwarts."

Eliana grinned widely at him. She was happy to finally have found her little niche in the house. She was a lot like the famous Harry Potter's friend, Hermione Granger; she found books to be her best friend. It was a reason why she had befriended Mahra at the beginning of the year; because she was new and friendless. Eliana had taken it unto herself to show her around the school. Mahra's attitude and personality had taken by her complete surprise.

It wasn't that Eliana was anti-social. She was just always self-conscious, and didn't know what the others thought of her. But now that she was 'officially part of the Hogwarts troublemakers', maybe she could relax a little.

But as Fred moved away from her and headed to George—who was still laughing at his twin—Eliana began to have another thought. Maybe it wasn't Fred who she'd had a crush on.

As another boy sat beside her, smiling as he usually did when he talked to her, Eliana's heart thudded a little.

No, perhaps it wasn't Fred who she had a crush on. Perhaps it was someone who was always there, had always been her friend, and she just never noticed.

Mahra would be free to try and get her _Freddykins_. Eliana reminded herself to tease Fred about his new nickname.

But that didn't matter. She'd have all the time to tease him about that later; after all, she was part of the Hogwarts Troublemaking Team now, wasn't she? Right now, there was someone sitting right in front of her, smiling at her.

She smiled back at Seamus Finnegan.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

Written for **xxGrimxLullaby**'s A Sirius Bashing Of The Dreaded Mary Sue Challenge.

I have just realised that I ultimately fail at writing OC's. Dear god, tell me to not write one of these again.

Mahra's full name = Mahra Leiko Suebagastarr. Mahra means 'bitter' in Hebrew, Leiko means 'arrogant' in Japanese, and Suebagastarr is simply the 'Sue' in 'Mary Sue'.

Eliana's full name = Eliana Drew. Eliana means 'the lord has responded' in Hebrew, and 'sun' in Latin (I think). Drew means 'wise' or 'warrior'.

This is supposed to be a parody of a Mary Sue, which I really tried, but I seriously just fail at writing OCs.

**Review your thoughts and opinions.  
**


End file.
